


Sweet as Sugar, Hard as Ice

by yeoniejjang



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Coming Inside, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween Costumes, Harley Quinn! Chanhee, Joker! Changmin, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, for the joker changmin enthusiasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoniejjang/pseuds/yeoniejjang
Summary: Shaking his thoughts of the half-blonde half-blue haired man, he unlocks the door, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as he comes face to face with Chanhee staring back at him with a smile on his face from the couch.However, that smile falters, his face dropping, the blue tinted eyes travelling from Changmin's face to the outstanding viridescent hair prominent upon Changmin's head."Changmin. You told me you were going grocery shopping. Where are the groceries?"
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	Sweet as Sugar, Hard as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the joker! changmin enthusiasts out there, i love you <3
> 
> Thanks to my moots for getting this idea going, especially you Connah ily
> 
> I will now disappear again, Enjoy!

Changmin looks at the reflection staring back at him, strands of a startling bright forest green swarming his vision as the stylist behind him puts down the blow dryer and picks up a brush to comb through his newly dyed hair.

He relishes in the new look but he couldn't quite pinpoint exactly why it looked so familiar. The stylist finishes up, greeting Changmin with a smile and a 'you look good with green hair', just like how every other stylist would say, even if the hair style  _ definitely  _ wasn't how it should've turned out.

He glances at himself for a second longer before heading back home, his mind buzzing with hesitancy and doubt about the others’ reaction to his new hairstyle.

He'd never thought of green as a choice of hair colour, the brightest hair colour he's had being the neon orange that everyone seemed to really like, but it still seem to nudge at his consciousness, which leads to where he is now, standing at his front door ready to just crumble under the pressure of how the others will react when he sees them, particularly  _ Chanhee. _

Chanhee has always been one to scrutinise the latter's choice in hair colours, calling Changmin boring when he decided to go back to black, the safety of it all making Chanhee roll his eyes.

But even through all the scrutinising, Chanhee still pulls at Changmin's hair regardless of what colour it is during a late night entanglement, relieving pent up stress from the day's workload. But, Changmin had felt the need for a change and his hair was something that could make him look like a totally different person in an instant. 

Shaking his thoughts of the half-blonde half-blue haired man, he unlocks the door, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as he comes face to face with Chanhee staring back at him with a smile on his face from the couch.

However, that smile falters, his face dropping, the blue tinted eyes travelling from Changmin's face to the outstanding viridescent hair prominent upon Changmin's head.

"Changmin. You told me you were going grocery shopping. Where are the groceries?" 

Changmin visibly gulps as Chanhee gets off the couch, the door behind Changmin slamming shut from the howling wind outside.  _ Ironically it's Halloween season, great. _

Chanhee has always visited Changmin at night, letting himself in with the spare key Changmin had hesitantly given to him, scared that Chanhee would barge into the apartment while he was jacking off or just walking around naked. But it had become a tradition for Chanhee to come over every night for dinner, and Changmin is always enamoured by his company.

While being lost in his own thoughts, Changmin is brought back to the present when a hand comes up to comb through his newly dyed hair, Chanhee admiring the way the green strands fall in front of Changmin's eyes, and then it  _ clicks.  _ Chanhee cocks his head to the side, staring straight at Changmin with a different type of hunger that is definitely not prompted from the lack of food.

"Changmin, do you know who you look like?" 

Changmin stares back, his eyes flitting back and forth between Chanhee’s glistening azure eyes. Changmin mumbles an incoherent ‘no’, intimidated by how intense Chanhee’s stare is.

"The joker, Changmin. You're insane for this." Chanhee seems to mutter this under his breath but Changmin still catches it. Looking up again, Chanhee’s eyes are now filled with a vivid emotion of lust before they revert back to his usual demeanor. Chanhee lets go of the light grip he had on Changmin’s hair, nonchalant to the fact that he had just looked like he wanted to slam Changmin against the wall and make him submit to Chanhee’s wants and  _ needs. _

An unreadable smile blooms on his porcelain skin before he skips back to the couch, and asks Changmin to order food for the night as he focuses back on the movie playing on the living room TV. Changmin stands there, every fibre of his being vibrating from the shift in Chanhee’s mood that happened so abruptly, not realising he was holding his breath until his chest bloomed with a burning sensation.

Changmin shakes the feeling off, the inability to process what had just happened causing his head to spin. Chanhee’s incessant nagging about dinner tonight creates a storm in his head as he silently orders some fried rice and kimchi stew. 

Even after settling down, Changmin still hasn’t stopped thinking about Chanhee’s reaction, sparing a glance at Chanhee every so often as they eat in the comfortable silence. The worst thing is, even after Chanhee bids him farewell for the night, Changmin’s mind  _ still  _ lingers on why Chanhee had stared at him like that, why he stopped himself from going further, and  _ how Chanhee had acted like Changmin did not just dye his hair bright green. _

\---------

It’s nearing the end of October, and Changmin has just arrived at the annual Halloween party hosted by their group of friends. It’s a tradition that started as a horror movie marathon which has now stemmed into a full blown party; decorations litter the walls, with pop music blaring through the private bar’s speakers. Sangyeon, being the oldest out of them all, has rented out the bar for the night, threatening everyone to pay their share lest he come hunting after them like a loan shark.

When Changmin steps through the doors, everyone’s eyes are on him, and an eruption of gasps and cheers bounces off the walls, overlapping into inaudible comments about his hair or the character he dressed up as (obviously being the Joker). 

“Dude! You look so dope! Is that real dye? Did you buy a purple suit  _ just _ for this party?” Changmin looks over and laughs at Eric who has managed to rent out an  _ entire _ geodude costume just for this Halloween party. 

“Yes Eric, I thought I needed a change so I dyed my hair, and no, I rented the suit for the night.”

Eric hums in fascination before he gets distracted and starts chastising Younghoon who has half-assed his costume by slapping on a name tag that says ‘Hi my name is Bob’ onto his chest. With his other friends now surrounding him, Changmin realises someone is missing — the one person who has been occupying his mind for the past few days.

“Where’s Chanhee?”

Murmurs float around the room before Sunwoo pipes up, dressed in a short summer school dress, and a poorly placed wig atop his head. Changmin stares openly at his thighs, the muscle protruding under his skin readily there for Changmin to just bite int- Changmin shakes his head, reprimanding himself for losing focus so easily at the sight of Sunwoo’s melanin skin.

“Chanhee should be here soon. You know him, he’s always going on about being fashionably late a-” The sound of a shrill bell rings around the bar as everyone goes silent for a second, and Changmin wonders what Chanhee has dressed up as to elicit this response.

But before he knows it, everyone is cheering, and Changmin can pick up sentences like “You look so good!” and “Where did you get your shoes?”. However, when the words “Harley Quinn” leave Sunwoo’s mouth, the world comes to a shattering halt. Changmin’s neck snaps so fast that a bystander would’ve thought he had broken his spine.

There Chanhee is, dressed in a short blue and red dual-coloured skirt with fishnet stockings adorning his smooth legs that are partially covered by mid-calf high-heeled boots adorned with leather buckles . He had matched them with a white sleeveless crop top that exposes his torso, the milky skin entrancing at first sight. The juxtaposition of his innocent pigtails to the wooden bat in his hand creates the perfect image of Harley Quinn, and Changmin should have known from the night he dyed his hair green that Chanhee wanted this all along.

His gaze comes in contact with Chanhee’s, who has a smile so sinister placed delicately upon his lightly painted face. The churning in Changmin’s stomach becomes stronger, and he’s unable to stop himself from gazing at Chanhee with unadulterated lust as the other man stares back with his tongue peeking out from crimson stained lips.

_ It is at this point that Changmin knows that he will not survive. _

\---------

As the party goes on, Chanhee’s behaviour gets worse. 

Even though they aren’t together the whole night, Chanhee takes every opportunity to tease Changmin, whether it be a heated glance from across the room or brushing his fingertips down Changmin’s arm to leave the latter coughing on his fruit punch.

Changmin’s silence seems to rile Chanhee up further, and the green haired man shifts uncomfortably as he tries to avoid Chanhee as much as possible. However, his efforts are futile — the conversation with Jacob, who is trying to explain why he dressed as a sexy firefighter, is nearing its end and in Changmin’s peripheral vision, he can see a flash of blue and red approaching him with caution. Jacob seems to notice someone approaching as well, and bids Changmin goodbye to join Kevin who is dressed in a full latex catwoman costume that looks like it will be hard to take off at the end of the night.

“Hey Mr. J, what are you doing all alone over here?” Chanhee’s pointer finger traces Changmin’s jaw before lifting his chin so that he’s inches away from Chanhee’s face, their noses brushing slightly. Changmin’s mind is spiralling into chaos, and the only way he can think of responding is as the character he dressed up as.

“Hey puddin’, did you dress up just for me?” Changmin wraps his arm tightly around Chanhee’s small waist, the exposed skin burning at the touch. Chanhee’s breath hitches, his left arm grasping at Changmin’s shoulders to prevent himself from crashing too hard into his chest. From up close, Chanhee is beautiful; so beautiful that Changmin just wants to bend him over and fuck him right then and there, to hear the melodic moans leaving his mouth as he litters Chanhee’s skin with bruises using his teeth.

A loud clunk is heard from Changmin’s left, and the wooden bat rolls from side to side on the concrete ground. 

“Oops!”

Changmin looks back at Chanhee who has a mischievous grin settled upon his face again before he wriggles out of Changmin’s grasp. As Chanhee bends over, jutting his ass out purposely to pick up his bat, Changmin pales at the sight before him. Behind the fishnet stockings barely covering the expanse of his skin, a jeweled pink butt plug shaped like a heart is snuggled within Chanhee’s ass, and he purposely sways his hips to Changmin’s abhorrence. 

Changmin clenches his fist, the shock of it all leaving his patience wearing thin and the growing erection in his pants harder to hide from the public eye. The only thing that lingers on his mind now is how much he wants to push Chanhee into a wall and ram him into oblivion. 

“Did you like what you see, baby?”

Changmin breath stutters, his pulse ringing in his ears as Chanhee walks back towards him, his stride slow and sensual, the appetite for lust growing by the minute.

“Aww is my baby stunned? I’d hoped you would shower me in compliments, but I guess I’ll have to get them from someone else.”

Changmin’s blood boils at the thought of someone else seeing Chanhee like that, his nails digging further into his palm to the point where he thinks he might’ve drawn blood. But Changmin isn’t going to break just from seeing Chanhee like that, and his mind clears as a quiet chuckle leaves his lips. In one swift move, Changmin presses Chanhee to his hips, his lips ghosting over his ear, and he feels a shiver run through Chanhee as Changmin presses a palm against Chanhee’s ass.

“ _ Puddin’ _ , don’t misbehave or you won’t get what you want.” 

Chanhee whines softly as his hips rut slightly into Changmin, his cock already hard underneath the tight skirt. 

And with that, Changmin briskly walks away, leaving a disconcerted Chanhee behind with the feeling of annoyance simmering beneath his skin. Changmin sighs in relief after being an inch away from fucking Chanhee in front of his friends, and joins Sangyeon who’s dressed in only a business shirt and boxer briefs, which he calls ‘risky business’. It helps to distract Changmin from the stare Chanhee is levelling at him from across the room like daggers in his back. 

\---------

Even so, Changmin can’t get Chanhee off his mind as he watches Juyeon, dressed as a stripper, justify why the Backstreet Boys should have been called Back-alley boys to a flustered Hyunjae who is dressed as one of the singers from that exact group. Changmin even convinces Haknyeon to take off his tangerine costume to show the booty shorts he’s wearing underneath that have ‘KISS MY ASS’ printed in bold letters across his plump domes, and still, Chanhee’s touch occupies his every thought.

And so he finally decides he’s had enough. A grunt leaves his mouth before he slips into the bar’s newly refurbished bathroom. The ceilings are high, shades of black and blue splattered against the stalls and honeycomb tiles. The hard-on he’s sported since Chanhee first approached him isn’t dying down, and Changmin grows increasingly frustrated as his senses cloud with lust at the thought of the butt plug lodged between Chanhee’s cheeks that could possibly be exposed to anyone at any time.

_ Thump, thump, thump. _

The sound of heels are heard from outside the bathroom door, prompting Changmin to barrel into a stall to hide himself just in time for the door to swing open, the echo of the bat hitting the tiles vibrating through the air. Changmin hears Chanhee exhale sharply from his nose before letting out a string of curses that weave Changmin’s name within the gaps.

\---------

Chanhee has spent the last half hour outside looking for Changmin, agitated by Changmin’s abrupt exit from their encounter as he carelessly left Chanhee behind to mingle with the others. He had no idea as to why Changmin is so disinterested in indulging in his aroused state, and Chanhee is exasperated and fuming at being left with blue balls in the middle of a Halloween party. 

He heads to the toilets to fix his make up, not spotting Changmin in the crowd of familiar faces. He pushes the door open and heads towards the mirrors and discards his bat to the side, the object bothersome to carry around everywhere. The bat rolls underneath the sinks, illuminated by the lights lining the edges of the cabinets. Immersed in fixing his blush, he doesn’t notice the body behind him until  _ he _ comes into view, the light cast on his face barely making him visible in the mirror as his head tilts slightly to one side.

“What the fuck Changmin! You fucking scared me you idiot!” Chanhee turns around to punch the other man in the chest, but before his fist makes any contact with Changmin’s body, his wrist is forcefully grabbed as he’s dragged back into the stall Changmin was hiding in prior to Chanhee’s arrival.

A click sounds and Chanhee finds him pushed against the cubicle door while an arm finds its way underneath his cropped tee and the other plants itself across his mouth.

"Shut up princess, or else I'll have to stuff your whiny mouth with  _ something else. _ "

Changmin plays with the nipple piercing Chanhee had gotten on a drunken night a few years ago, and a muffled moan escapes the blonde’s deep red lips. Chanhee looks back at Changmin with an expression that mixes fear with lust, his hips bucking up into thin air in search of friction.

“Baby, did you really think you could get away with teasing me in front of all our friends? Look how hard you’ve made me, I’m not going easy on you this time.”

Changmin releases the grip on Chanhee’s mouth to stop his hips from rubbing against Changmin’s stomach, causing Chanhee to whine even louder than before.

_ Brat. _

Changmin’s hand instantly flies back to Chanhee’s neck and pushes Chanhee to his knees to face the tent in Changmin’s pants. Without missing a beat, Chanhee’s hands unbuckle Changmin’s belt, his fingers clumsily pulling at the pants along with the briefs to force them to pool around Changmin’s ankles. Changmin’s dick slaps against his stomach, the lewd sound echoing against the bathroom walls as Chanhee’s mouth waters at the sight of precum drooling at the tip of Changmin’s cock.

“I’ve been thinking about your green hair ever since that night you dyed it. Thought about pulling it, about how I could get you all riled up tonight. I guess I’ve done well ‘cause look where we are now.”

And before Changmin can answer the snarky remarks, Chanhee’s mouth engulfs the head of his cock, tonguing at the slit before taking Changmin straight down into his tight throat. Changmin grunts, a hand flying into Chanhee’s hair, gripping with vigour as Chanhee gags slightly when Changmin’s length hits the back of his throat. But that doesn’t stop him, and Chanhee pulls back slightly to trace his touch against the protruding vein on the underside of Changmin’s cock. 

“You’re such a whore for my dick, aren't you? All you thought of was choking on my cock while you talked to the others out there, hm?”

Chanhee whimpers, the vibrations stimulating Changmin, and he involuntarily bucks his hips forward into Chanhee’s wet, sopping mouth. Chanhee’s air supply is promptly cut off and his hands tighten around Changmin’s thighs, before a loud smack resonates around them and Changmin releases his grip on Chanhee's head. The man on his knees splutters a cough, his chest heaving as he flips Changmin off, eyes glossy with tears. 

And all Changmin does is chuckle. Even in a heated moment like this, Chanhee is still able to feign annoyance after having a dick rammed down his throat. But in an instant, the air around them grows tense again, the ever growing need to just fuck Chanhee senseless blinding him. He grabs Chanhee’s arms and pulls him to his feet before smashing their lips together in a rough but passionate kiss. 

Their teeth clash, and Chanhee slips his tongue into Changmins mouth. Changmin can taste himself on Chanhee’s lips, and he wastes no time in pulling Chanhee’s skirt up to bunch it around his waist. He rips a part of the blonde’s fishnet stockings around his pert ass; after all, they don’t have much time before someone on the opposite side of the bathroom door realises that they’ve gone missing. 

“Changmin what the fuck? You could’ve just pulled down my stockings, you feral animal.”

Chanhee’s disgruntled state doesn’t last long though, and his grip on Changmin’s shoulders tightens as Changmin pulls the jewelled butt plug out before pushing it back in, thrusting shallowly. The squelching noises cause Changmin’s dick to twitch as it’s pressed between Chanhee’s stomach and his own. 

Chanhee’s moans begin to get loud again, and Changmin gets increasingly frustrated as the restraints on his sanity are on the verge of snapping like a frayed rope. He pulls the butt plug out for the final time and drops it carelessly onto the tiles below as Chanhee whines at the loss when his pulsating hole clenches around nothing. Before Chanhee can beg for more, however, Changmin sticks a finger back into Chanhee’s ass, his dick leaking precum profusely as the pre-existing lube from the butt plug makes the slide easy for Changmin. 

“You’re already so loose from the plug, why don’t I just put another two fingers in? I think you can take it,” Changmin whispers into Chanhee’s ears as Chanhee ruts up into the fabric of Changmin’s velvet suit.

_ The rental place is definitely going to make me pay for the dry cleaning.  _

“F-fuck Changmin please, I want m-more, nggh.”

Changmin complies with Chanhee’s requests, stuffing another two fingers into Chanhee, directly pressing into his prostate as Chanhee lets out a yelp as his body jolts forward like lightning has struck his every nerve. 

Relentlessly, Changmin snaps his wrist into Chanhee, the sound coming from Chanhee like echoing like symphonies in his ears. Changmin has reached his snapping point; Chanhee is showing signs of getting close to his release, but the brat says nothing to Changmin, knowing full well that Changmin won’t let him cum. Obviously, Changmin knows him too well regardless. 

Changmin pulls all three fingers out, the slick coating his digits trailing down towards his wrist. Chanhee whines loudly, muttering incoherently as he pries an arm around Changmin’s neck to catch his arm as he tries to coax Changmin’s fingers back into his throbbing lubricated hole, but to no avail. 

“You really thought I’d let you cum without me? And you thought I wouldn’t know when you were about to release? Naughty brat.” 

Chanhee green tinted eyes flash with terror and arousal, the coil in his stomach tightening even without Changmin’s touch on his dark scarlet cock. Their bodies are still pressed together, not separating anytime soon, especially since Chanhee knows that Changmin likes staring at Chanhee while his face contorts under Changmin’s skillful ministrations.

“Up” is all Chanhee needs to hear before his legs wrap around Changmin’s waist while his back collides with the stall door. Chanhee feels Changmin’s length ghosting against his empty hole and he looks at Changmin, knowing full well that Changmin is already on the edge of losing his grip on his surroundings, the lust taking over as his arm grips Chanhee’s waist. The other pumps his cock a few times before guiding it into Chanhee’s ass. 

The slide in is slow, both of them moaning in unison as Changmin bottoms out and tries to catch his breath at the way Chanhee is pulsing and hot around his cock. He manages to stave off his orgasm before Chanhee wiggles his ass to signal that he’s ready, easily adjusting to Changmin’s length after fucking for the past few years now. 

A creak sounds outside the stall, and the bathroom door swings open.

A loud obnoxious yawn leaves the unidentified person who has just arrived in the bathroom, and who is now occupying the stall next to Changmin and Chanhee’s.

Chanhee’s eyes connect with Changmin’s just as an evil glint envelopes the other’s face. Slowly, he pulls out of Chanhee and pushes back in again. Chanhee has to bite down on his lip hard to keep himself from moaning. The look of apprehension in Chanhee’s eyes urges Changmin to continue, a hand flying over the plane, one that Chanhee already has over his own mouth.

The man in the stall beside them begins to pee, and the noise masks the sound of Changmin swiveling his hips against Chanhee’s ass. Changmin notices a bead of sweat trickling down Chanhee’s neck and captures it in his mouth before he bites down against the plush and milky skin.

Chanhee’s eyes roll back and he lets out a small moan just in time for the flush to sound. The sound of zipping and buckling of a belt echoes before the man leaves the stall to wash his hands. This unknown stranger is briskly washing his hands when his voice suddenly punctuates the air.

“Oh shit, I haven’t seen Chanhee since like twenty minutes ago, where the fuck did he go?” 

He must’ve spotted Chanhee’s bat under the sink.

Chanhee recognises the deep timbre in the voice on the other side of the cubicle, and the coil in his gut pulls taut. Even Changmin knows who it is — a man who has felt the sexual tension roll off of him with fleeting touches and lingering looks.

It’s Sunwoo. 

Sunwoo reaches down to grab the bat, his shoes clicking as he leaves the bathroom when Changmin wraps his hand around Chanhee’s cock. A moan escapes his lips, loud enough for Sunwoo to stop short and, realise that someone is in the bathroom. Chanhee wonders if he has spotted the pink butt plug that’s laying on Changmin’s trousers still pooled around his ankles. Both Changmin and Chanhee stop moving, waiting out to see if Sunwoo had heard anything.

The bathroom door closes with a thud, and a second of silence goes by before Changmin hears a muted gag sounding from past the bathroom door. Changmin lets out a loud laugh that is interrupted by a guttural growl as Chanhee lifts his own hips up to fuck himself against Changmin.

“Stop getting distracted and fuck me like you mean it and maybe then I can say that you can use your dick better than your brain.”

And at that, Changmin snaps. He growls, both his hands now gripping Chanhee’s tiny waist, knowing they’ll leave bruises by the time the sun rises tomorrow. He pistons his hips directly into Chanhee’s tight hole, the sound of skin slapping and the lewd sound of lube entering the atmosphere as Chanhee’s channel sucks Changmin’s cock in like a key in the right lock.

No words are exchanged, not when they’re both chasing their own highs, their selfishness feeding on each other's pleasure as they’d do anything it takes to reach pure bliss.

After staving off their orgasms for so long, Changmin’s hips are beginning to stutter, thrusting jerkily into Chanhee with the same vigorous force as before. Chanhee’s whines only get louder, getting self conscious of their friends outside as he leans forward to suck bruises into Changmin's jaw and neck, his hands finding their way into Changmin’s fluorescent green hair. The heat in Changmin’s abdomen only burns hotter, the coil so close to snapping that he sloppily takes a hold of Chanhee’s purpling dick and strokes quickly. Changmin latches his lips onto Chanhee’s neck to mark a new spot, throwing him over the edge, his orgasm thrumming through his entire being.

The latter arches his back at an impossible angle before thick ropes of cum paint his stomach and Changmin’s hand, moans filling the space of the bathroom as Chanhee’s eyes roll back when his vision goes white. Changmin doesn’t last long after that, Chanhee’s hole becomes a vice grip around his dick as he tries to push through, and he thrusts himself deep into Chanhee to paint his walls a translucent white while his head falls back in ecstasy.

His chest heaves visibly, the sweat glistening under the dim lights as Chanhee slowly loosens his legs around Changmin’s waist, knees buckling though Changmin holds him up by his waist. Changmin pulls out slowly, grunts and whines leaving their mouths as Changmin fits a finger in Chanhee’s hole again, his other arm aimlessly finding the butt plug on the ground before coming back up to shove the pink jewel back into Chanhee’s leaking ass. Changmin leans into Chanhee’s ear, his expression suddenly turning dark.

“You’re mine, do you understand?”

At that point, Chanhee can only whimper out a ‘yes’ before his brain spirals into whether Changmin is still in his Joker persona or if it’s his real personality shining through. He can’t help but relish in the possessiveness in Changmin’s voice.

Changmin sits Chanhee down on the toilet seat as he tucks himself back in before using the paper towels to clean the dried up cum on Chanhee’s stomach and the few drops that trickled down Chanhee’s thigh.

They both leave the stall, Chanhee limping slightly to the mirror to try to make himself look presentable so that he’d be able to go back to the party with no suspicion. Changmin just leans back against the stalls, looking like nothing had really happened, if not for the obvious disarray of his hair (which still suits his character). 

“Do you think Sunwoo noticed what was happening?” 

Chanhee looks at Changmin in the reflection of the mirror, and he rolls his eyes at the very obvious answer floating in the air between them.

“Changmin, he saw the butt plug on the damn ground. Are you seriously asking that question? He also most definitely gagged because of it, what else would he gag at?”

Changmin just shrugs back, an unreadable smile forming on his lips as they both leave the bathroom to go back to the Halloween party.

Everyone seems not to have noticed their absence, as half of them are drunk off their heads while the other few are casually talking  _ or making out, _ scattered around the edges of the bar. The only person that Changmin sees who is unoccupied is Sunwoo. Their eyes meet, and Sunwoo apparently isn’t bothered to hide his arousal from the green haired man. 

Still, all Changmin does is flash an innocent smile towards the younger man, a hand wrapping itself around Chanhee’s waist before his eyebrows quirk up, a smirk resting on his red smudged lips.

Who knows what will happen when everyone leaves and Sunwoo is left with Changmin and Chanhee? What happens behind closed doors is really for  _ their eyes only. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will now cease to exist haha! Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3
> 
> Talk to me on twt or send me a question on cc! I don't bite :-)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/juyolisa)~[cc](https://curiouscat.qa/juyolisa)


End file.
